Dragon Ball: Giga Breaker/Young Goku
Young Goku is one of the playable characters in the video game, Dragon Ball: Giga Breaker. He comes from the Dragon Ball era. Stats Health (Base): 20,000 (Two Health Bars) Ki (Base): 2,000 (Two Ki Bars) Strength (Base): 3,000 (500 DMG per Melee.) Defense (Base): 3,000 (-300 DMG per Hit.) Supers (Base): 5,000 (2,000 DMG per Super.) Speed (Base): 1,000 Dash (Base): 2,000 (One-half of a Ki Bar per Dash) Full Description "Goku, at the age of 10. Born a low class warrior to the Saiyan, Bardock, Goku lives out his life as Earth's hero. A student of Master Roshi, Goku trains daily to become the strongest warrior alive, and makes it his responsibility to keep everyone he cares about safe." Playstyles Mercenary Tao Saga: When Young Goku equips this playstyle, Goku uses various combos and attacks he used when he defeated and was defeated by Mercenary Tao. King Piccolo Saga: When Young Goku equips this playstyle, Goku uses counters much more and is much more agressive. Only some minor changes made to his moveset. Blasts, Supers and Ultimates Blast 1s: Fighting Soul '- Goku grabs his power pole and lunges it forward, saying either "Get ready for my attack!" or "I'm gonna win, okay?". This increases Goku melee power for about 10 or 15 seconds, as well as his defense. '''Turtle's Way '- Goku does a fighting pose and a blue aura is seen for a few seconds. The only thing that is enhanced is Goku's Kamehameha, and it deals 2x more damage than it's base damage. '''Wild Sense - One of the standard Blast 1s. Goku gives the opponent a thumbs-up quickly, then returns to fighting. This Blast 1 will let the player counter with a teleport-counter if the opponent is to attack. Afterimage - Goku scratches his head quickly and says "C'mon, be serious now!". The player will dodge any attack the opponent makes for 8 seconds. Supers: Kamehameha - One of Goku's most well known techniques. Goku places his hands together on the left or right side of his body, and says "Ka...Me...Ha....Me...." as he charges. Once Goku decides to fire it, he shouts "HA!", releasing a straight blue beam. Counterattack! '''- Goku rushes towards his opponents and punches them in the stomach and kicks them into the air. He puts one of his fists back and says "1....2...." before launching himself at the opponent. He then hits the opponent using the "Rock, Scissors 'n Paper!" technique. '''Turtle Rush - Goku runs towards his opponent and kicks them forward, he soon after pursuits them and does a double knifehand strike on both sides of the enemy's neck. He then does a barrage of punches to the enemy's face and does a sidekick to finish it off. Ultimates: Penetrate! - Goku rushes at his opponent and kicks them into the air. He shouts "I'll put everything I got into this punch!" before shooting a one-handed Kamehameha at the ground, launching him in the air. Goku yells "You're through!" before punching straight through the opponents. Quotes Pre-Battle: *Okay then, let's go! (Regular 1) *I'm Goku, nice to meet ya! (Regular 2) *Master Roshi! Let's spar! (Fighting against Master Roshi) *I won't lose to you, Tao! (Fighting against Mercenary Tao) *Let's go, King Piccolo! (Fighting against King Piccolo) *Let's see what you got, Eighter! (Fighting against Android 8) *I'll stop the Red Ribbon Army, and you'll be the first! (Fighting against General Blue) *Wow... You have my hair! Are you related to me? (Against Goku, Goten, GT Goku, Bardock and Turles) Post-Battle: (Win) *That was fun! Let's do that again sometime. (Regular 1) *That got me excited! (Regular 2) *Can't wait to fight ya again! (Regular 3) *Haha! Guess who won, gramps? (Victory against Master Roshi) *You're strong, but I won again! (Victory against Mercenary Tao) *I saved the world! (Victory against King Piccolo) *That was great, Eighter! (Victory against Android 8) *I won't stop until every evil person is stopped! (Victory against General Blue) (Lose) *Wow... You're pretty strong. (Regular 1) *I'll challenge you again next time! (Regular 2) *Wow, there are some pretty strong fighters out there. (Regular 3) *I'm still a bit weak, gramps! (Loss against Master Roshi) *All that training for nothing (Loss against Mercenary Tao and King Piccolo) *D-darn it... (Loss against General Blue) *Wow! You've gotta teach me your moves. (Loss against Goku, Goten, GT Goku, Bardock or Turles) Costumes *'Turtle Gi' - The regular outfit Young Goku wears. It consists of a Orange Gi with a yellow Turtle symbol imprinted on the left of the outfit. He wears a black belt and blue tap shoes with black soles. *'Blue Gi' - The outfit that Goku first wore. It consists of a Blue Gi with a white belt, and black shoes with blue soles. *'Path to Power' - The outfit Goku wears in the movie "Path to Power" and in GT. Voice Actors Japanese: Masako Nozawa English: Stephanie Nadolny Category:RushingZ Category:Characters